Generally, a light emitting diode emitting UV light in a wavelength range of 200 nm to 365 nm may be used for various applications including a sterilization apparatus or an excitation source of a bio-aerosol fluorescent detection system.
A nitride-based light emitting diode capable of emitting UV light is typically grown on a growth substrate such as a sapphire substrate or an aluminum nitride substrate. In addition, fabrication of vertical type UV light emitting diodes is possible, e.g., examples disclosed in a published PCT application No. WO2008/054995 entitled “VERTICAL DEEP ULTRAVIOLET LIGHT EMITTING DIODES” in PCT application No. PCT/US2007/081634.